


I know you didn't ask for this.

by B0NEZ0NE



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drow, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Goblins, Original Character(s), Undeath, mso'tof is in a permanent state of Real Sad Bitch Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0NEZ0NE/pseuds/B0NEZ0NE
Summary: Entry #4 for Fictober 2019! I've been meaning to write some stuff about my DnD characters for a while now, so here's the beginning of my rogue's new (un)life.





	I know you didn't ask for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Entry #4 for Fictober 2019! I've been meaning to write some stuff about my DnD characters for a while now, so here's the beginning of my rogue's new (un)life.

A pale green mist curled around her ankles as she stood at the base of the broken tower, looking mournfully at the scene of her final moments. So gods' damned brash, so sure of herself, of her abilities. Mso’tof had unintentionally lead her travelling companions on a doomed quest, and she had paid the price with her life, and that of her friend, Droop.

Is this why she was trapped here in this plane, unable to move on? She stared hard at the spot where she had perished to a dragon’s terrible acid breath, something stirring in her spectral gut. It wasn’t too long after her death, as the pools of her remains still lingered, fresh. Yet her companions, and the dragon they’d fought, were nowhere to be seen.

Anger. A terrible, seething rage gripped her form; her ghostly visage shifting and melting with her emotions, as if she was still dying to the acid. An unearthly howl ripped its way from her throat as she exploded into a potent display of spectral power; the forests around her shook as the local animal populations fled en masse. Had the others truly cared so little for the two of them? Not even a simple grave marker lay in the area.

She collapsed to the ground, fists curled into the wet soil. Her gaze drifted to a familiar object; a broken shortbow. Mso’tof let out a broken sob as she reached for the weapon fragments. “Oh, Droop...I am so, so sorry...I know you didn’t ask for this…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos mean a lot to me!! Please consider leaving one or both, otherwise I won't know if you enjoyed my work! <33


End file.
